<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outbound by Life_HD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875143">Outbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_HD/pseuds/Life_HD'>Life_HD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, School Dances, Smoking, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_HD/pseuds/Life_HD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyday on the same three o'clock train does he sit next to him."</p><p>Karlnap high school/train au !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday on the same three o'clock train does he sit next to him. The first time this happened a few months ago they were riding the outbound metro going away from downtown in early August. Every seat was filled and no business man, tired parent, or student was willing to sit next to a young teenager, always assuming his mother or father was sitting there. When the doors closed and the train rolled on the tracks no one gave him a second glance. </p><p>He'd pull out a paper to draw on or take out a book he checked out from the library or sometimes just falling asleep to the dull sound of the train's engine. But today a boy was sitting in the seat next to his. Sapnap sat in his seat and placed his school bag in the space below his seat and brushed at his school uniform. </p><p>The boy next to him was looking down at a book, eyes darting across the page. He could feel looking at him so he placed his bookmark into the novel and sighed before meeting the others eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, making the other jump.</p><p>"Oh uh, nothing. No one ever sits next to me usually, that's all," Sapnap says, avoiding the others blue gaze. "I'm Sapnap, what school do you go to?" He asks.</p><p>The other places his book against his chest and leans back in his seat before looking at Sapnap. "I'm Karl, I go to Catholic Central, it's on Lakeshore, and you?"</p><p>Sapnap just raised his eyebrows at the name of the expensive school, "Romary," he says, splaying his fingers out on his knee waiting for the others' response. </p><p>"My mother told me boys from Romary are trouble. Is it true that it's for troubled kids?" Karl questions, looking almost afraid. </p><p>Sapnaps eyebrows pinch together "I'm not a troubled kid, in fact if I wanted to go to some fancy expensive school like you I bet I could." He huffs, a pout drawing into his face. </p><p>"Oh could you now," Karl challenges, rolling his eyes slightly, "I don't think we would want someone to come in and treat it like a jungle gym."</p><p>"Well maybe you just haven't had any fun before," Sapnap quips at him, tone getting defensive, "what do you do read for fun?" He points a finger at Karls book.</p><p>"Have you ever even read To Kill A Mockingbird, it's a great book," Karl shows the cover to him as Sapnap shakes his head, "well you ought to one day, it's a great piece of literature," Karl leaves it at that as he tunes back into his reading. </p><p>It goes like this, Karl arrives first and Sapnap only a few minutes behind everyday for the next few months. Sometimes they talk but sometimes Karl notices the other carries a sad look in his eyes so he says nothing. As the colder winter weather approaches Sapnap seems like he's ready to snap at any given moment but Karl never says anything.</p><p>The snow began to fall and now Karl wears his winter coat and gloves while Sapnap only wears his sweater he's been wearing since the fall leaves fell.</p><p>"You're going to catch a cold one of these days if you don't start wearing a heavy jacket," Karl says, picking up his backpack when his stop comes up. Sapnap doesn't look at him and doesn't say anything just turns to look out his window again. "Fine," Karl mumbles, "see if I care,"</p><p>It's only another ten minute ride before Sapnap is stepping off the train and towards the community bus that takes him to the south side of town. The bus doesn't take him all the way to his house but he figures he's lucky it's only a few blocks away from the tall apartment building. </p><p>Sapnaps father is already home by the time he walks in, the television playing some rerun of The Price is Right. The smell of cigarettes surround him and the uncomfortable smell makes him feel welcomed.</p><p>"I'm home, dad" He calls from the doorway as he places his shoes next to his father's nice dress shoes. He's making his way to the living room as he did everyday of the year when his father responds.</p><p>"Hey bud, how was school? Come sit, do your work, when ma gets home help her with dinner 'kay" his father says, patting the open spot next to him while taking a drag of the cigarette.</p><p>"Mmhm," Sapnap hums pulling the tray table to the couch, "school was fine, I have this stupid math assignment though," he pulled out the paper and his pencil while looking at his dad.</p><p>They sit there for an hour trying to figure out basic algebra when the door opens and his mother's heels are clicking on the tile, "Come help with groceries, Sap," she calls out. He jumps out of his seat and almost tumbles into his mom's arms when he hears that. "hi bud," she says kissing the top of his head, "grab a bag won't you?" He smiles up at her while grabbing the few plastic bags in the ground making his way into the kitchen. </p><p>He's waiting on his mother to come in and help him put some stuff away but he overhears his parents whispers, "Oh come on, he's only a kid,"</p><p>"How's he going to feel when he doesn't have a gift to open on christmas?" His father has never been good at whispering and hearing that made heart drop. He pretends he didn't hear his parents conversation the rest of the day. He dances around the kitchen with his mother while they wait for the oven to preheat, he smiles brightly at the dinner table when his father tells some silly joke and he hugs them both goodnight before crawling into his bed. </p><p>His parents' voices ring in his head and he remembers Karls advice about getting a winter jacket. He knew asking his parents would just end up with the three of them sitting on the couch having a talk about what they can and can't afford and he doesn't want to think of it as he closes his eyes and curls around the small yellow dog stuffed animal before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you would have taken my advice," is the first thing Karl says to him. Sapnap just rolls his eyes and shifts so he's facing him.</p><p>"Well maybe not all of us are rich like you are, jackass." Sapnaps wants to lunge at the blue eyed boy, he wants to show him all the anger he has built up but he only clenches his hands and looks the other way as tears form in his eyes. Karl huffs and leans back into his chair looking the other way. </p><p>The weekend passes and Karls leg is bouncing up and down. He scratches and picks at the fleece of his sweater looking around for Sapnap. Right before the doors close he slips in through the doors and makes his way to the back of the train when he always sits. "Sapnap!" Karl bites at him, "I've been waiting forever for you,"</p><p>Sapnap looks taken back, "I come on the train everyday? I don't know why you're so excited to see me today?" </p><p>Karl just waves his hand at him watching him as he settles into his seat, "I have a gift for you! It's like a Christmas present I guess," he smiles, biting his lip.</p><p>"What..Karl I can't repay you I'm sorry, I..I" he stutters at the end of his sentence. "I don't think you should-"</p><p>"You haven't even seen it, just close your eyes. And my mom got it so it's not even me, just close your eyes." Karls voice is all excited as he speaks. "Arms out,"</p><p>Sapnaps arms fold out infront of him as he bites the inside of his cheek. Something soft lands in it and he opens his eyes. A navy blue jacket is laying there. It's padded and has a little embroidered KJ on the top. "It's my old one," Karl says, "I don't ever wear it so you can have it!"</p><p>"Karl…" Sapnap inspects the jacket, turning it every which way pressing down on the soft padding. </p><p>"Put it on, come on come on!" Karl urges him, pushing the fabric more towards his chest. Sapnap puts it on and zips it under his chin. </p><p>"Thank you," Sapnap mumbles, reaching his arms forward for a hug. Karl just lets him keep his arm around his waist and brings his arm around Sapnaps shoulder with a smile.</p><p>The winter season comes in like a freight train in a blur of snow and cold and the holidays go by, for some reason Sapnap feels the need to take his jacket off and hide it in his backpack before entering the apartment so his parents dont see it. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap has been on what he could call a 'good streak'. He has his work turned in everyday on time, he hasn't gotten into any fights with other kids or his friends, he's been nicer to Karl and doesn't even roll his eyes when his parents tell him to do a chore. </p><p>It's the end of January when he breaks that streak, getting into a nasty fistfight with an upperclassman. He doesn't know how it started but now he's got blood dripping down his face and a bruised fist. He's still going after the other, kicking and tearing his skin when someone pulls him by his waist off of the other.</p><p>"Jeez Sap, let him go already. Mr. Cock-up-his-ass will be here any moment." The other says, shaking Sapnaps shoulders slightly.</p><p>"Dream, ugh" Sapnap grunts, "I fuckin' forgot about Dr. Daniels, and I've been on such good terms with him. He's gonna put me on like fuckin' probation or some dumb shit,"</p><p>"Well that's all you," the junior says patting his back, "maybe I'd you're lucky he'll let you pass tenth grade and not repeat it." </p><p>"Dream you fucking bitch, I really hate you right now," Sapnap feels the anger building back up in him.</p><p>"Always such a little bitch you are, maybe go whine to the gayass on the train since you don't want my help." Dreams remark stings and Sapnaps back at it, swinging his hand at his jaw and knocking him back.</p><p>"Take that back," Sapnap snaps at his friend, "Come on! Take that back!"</p><p>"Oh so defensive now huh? What are you a-" before he can get another word out Dreams on his back, a hand cupping is crotch. "You're gonna fucking get it for that-"</p><p>"Boys," Dr. Daniels calls out, "Let's take a walk to my office, why don't we?" He motions both of them to follow behind him and keep their distance.</p><p>For the rest of the day he's sat in a chair waiting for his father to show up. It's around lunch when Sapnap, Dr. Daniels and his father are standing in the same room. He's not listening knowing already what's going to happen. He's going to get lunch detentions, some other sort of punishment and a stern talking to from his mother. He can already see her face and his face gets red hot and tears pool in his eyes. </p><p>"Now if you would read this," Dr. Daniels addresses Sapnap, "it's a packet I want you to read and tell me what you think, you've had a good record this year and I think if you work with us we can keep the rest of the year clear of any obstacles." Sapnaps nods at him. "Perfect," </p><p>His father leaves after only an hour, needing to make it back to work. He gives Sapnap a smile that means more than it looks. Sapnap picks up the packet and flips through it. "Look," Dr. Daniels sighs, "I think if you are willing to work with me I think we can pull a few strings and let you go to Valentine's formal, does that sound like a deal?" He asks.</p><p>Sapnap nods automatically, not even processing it, just feeling tired and his head pounding.</p><p> </p><p>For once Sapnap is first on the train before Karl and he settles down into his seat looking down into his lap. He doesn't notice Karls next to him until his hand is pushing Sapnaps chin up and towards him.</p><p>"Sap... what's going on," Karls eyes scan over his face, looking at the bruise on his cheek and busted lip. Karls eyes are moving like the day he met him reading his book.</p><p>"I just got in a fight, no big deal," he tried to sound confident but his voice was anything but. </p><p>"Why," Karl whispers, "why...you're so pretty and nothing has to be worth all this," he motions vaguely with his free hand.</p><p>Sapnap sighs, melting lightly into his touch. "It's just, you know, some kid at school made some dumbass comment and then my.." he thinks about Dream, best friend? Friend?, "my um friend made some other comment and it just spiralled." He takes a deep breath and blinks.</p><p>Karl swipes his thumb under the others eyes and pulls him in, hugging him tight, "I don't like seeing you like this," he says, "I just.." he trails off, bringing his hand to comb Sapnaps hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry Karl," Sapnap sniffs, resting his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes and evening his breathing to match Karls.</p><p>During the next week Sapnap gets his act into shape, he makes amends with Dream and takes the berating from his parents. He's feeling better but there's been a lack of Karl on the outbound train. For a week straight he sits alone again.</p><p>It's a boring week and a lonely one, he misses Karl so much and he thinks about what Dr. Daniels said about Valentine's formal. Most of the people he knows are bringing a girl to it but Sapnap doesn't doesn't know a girl to bring, let alone would he want to bring one.</p><p>Monday afternoon Karl is sitting back in his seat and it feels like the highlight of Sapnaps life. "Karl! I've missed you, where have you been," he bounds up to him with a bright smile. Karl holds his hands out to keep him at a distance and smiles at him.</p><p>"Just had the flu, it's nothing," his voice sounds sore and scratchy, "don't get too close, 'm not contagious but I still don't want to risk anything," </p><p>Sapnap nods, "it's been like a whole week, tell me everything that's been going on, come on," he gushes.</p><p>Karl sighs "Well...besides being sick all day my dad's just not too happy with me," he tips his dead back and looks up, "I uh," he clears his throat, "came out as bi to him" he whispers, and Sapnap listens, "it's okay, he's not homophobic, per say, just not open to it? He's getting there I think,"</p><p>Sapnap nods at him, "So you..you're bi?" He swallows nervously and looks to the side.</p><p>Karl now looks at his face, "Well I think gay? I think bi is just easier for him to digest, why?" He narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>Sapnap just smiles and shakes his head, "No, no, nothing I just think I'm...I'm you know," he tilts his head, "Maybe bi." </p><p>Karl smiles at him, "That's cool, that's really cool," Karl nods again, "cool,"</p><p> </p><p>Valentine's formal is coming up on the weekend and he's sitting in his social workers office with a blank paper and some markers in front of him. "Just have to make one okay? Maybe to your mom, how about that" she asks, brushing a braid out of her face.</p><p>He looks up at her, "You wouldn't tell my parents a secret right? It's like...a big one," </p><p>She smiles at him and points over his shoulder to the sign hanging up, "You know the rules, but sure I can keep a secret,"</p><p>He sighs, "Well it's nothing like that I just um, I just have a crush on this boy I think and I wanted to make him this card but it wouldn't too like cheesey right?"</p><p>She smiles at him, "I think it's sweet, a handmade gift can go a long way." She shuffles a few papers behind her desk, "and you have my word," she sticks out a painted pinky finger, "secrets safe with me," he smiles and corners their pinkies.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnaps holding the handmade valentine and the invitation to the formal when he steps on the train, Karls smiling down to his phone when he approaches. "Hi," Sapnap says, taking his seat.</p><p>Karl smiles in his direction and turns to face him, "Hey, what's that," he notices the paper in the other boys hands.</p><p>"Oh well," he takes a deep breath and hands over both papers, "there's a formal at Romary and I think it would be cool if you came, it could be platonic if you want it to be." </p><p>Karls flipping the valentine over and rereads the invite a few times with a small smile. He looks up at Sapnap, "Wow I- yeah it sounds like fun, I'd love to go with you. So what do I wear?"</p><p>Sapnap smiles all the way home and is in a good mood while working on homework next to his father and is in a good mood while making dinner with his mother and it carries all throughout the week. Until he's standing in the mirror in his parents bedroom, his mother patting down the collar of his button up, "You look great, I'm sure she's going to like how nicely you clean up," </p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror, "Yeah...she...she will," the words roll bitterly off his tongue and he almost feels the need to come out to her but he holds it in, "Ready?" He asks her.</p><p> </p><p>He's leaning against the wall of the school as a black car rolls up, Karls black dress shoes tap on the concrete outside of the school and he stands in front of Sapnap. "Well," he says, hands splaying out in front of him, "ready?" </p><p>Sapnaps eyes rack up and down Karl, taking in the pretty sight ahead of him. "Yeah, let's go,"</p><p>The gym is decorated with some tables and there's some multicolored lights casting different hues of color onto everyone. No one seems to notice Karl.</p><p>They're leaning up against the far wall of the gym when Dream and another walk up to him, "Sap," Dream calls out getting both of their attention, "We've been looking for you, big guy," the other says.</p><p>"Dream, Schlatt," he nods at them, "What's up?" He eyes Schlatt's pocket where something sticks out, "What's going on.." </p><p>Schlatt grins at him, "Got you a gift," he pulls something out and slips it into Sapnaps hand without Karl noticing, "Enjoy big man, I owe ya so it's on the house," the both of them slip back into the crowd and Sapnap smiles.</p><p>Karls never been to this side of town so he doesn't know that police don't patrol the opening of the woods and he doesn't know about the abandoned hunting post out there, but he does now. Sapnaps lighting the blunt Schlatt slipped him as he smiled at Karl.</p><p>"Hanging out with you could get me in much trouble," Karl notes, poking fun at Sapnap but he just grins.</p><p>"Live a lil' babe, what's daddy going to do? Take away allowance for the week," Sapnap waves a dismissive hand towards the other.</p><p>Karl just lays down on the wood as the evening stars settle above them, "He's always telling me to get out more so I suppose he cannot be mad at this,"</p><p>Karl took no interest in smoking, he just enjoyed the warmth of the others hand in his hair as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. "Open your mouth," Sapnap whispers. Karl opens his mouth slightly with lidded eyes as Sapnap moves down to blow smoke into his mouth. Karl breathed in, inhaling some of the smoke. </p><p>"What the fuck," Karl says, 'nothings stopping me,' he thinks. Disregarding his usual polite word choices, he pushes up to meet Sapnaps lips.</p><p> </p><p>The outbound metro rolled steadily on its tracks. The engine hummed and the horn rang before it began to move. People taking first class and over night rides were towards the front near the leading train car while second and third class riders took their seats towards the middle and caboose. Karl doesn't know why but only tossed his bag over his should and followed Sapnap when he said they were sitting somewhere different.</p><p>The caboose was filled with the most casual of people, single mothers, school children and casual riders. Towards the back, if you were lucky enough and we're on good terms with the lady working that afternoon, you'd be allowed to step outside onto the railed platform as the train moved through the countryside.</p><p>He assumed Sapnap had somehow managed to sweet talk the lady into letting them step on the platform because she opened the door and told them only ten minutes on the dot were they allowed to go out for. </p><p>Karl watched as the trees around them went by in a blur and the wind whipped his hair. He shielded his eyes with his hand glancing at the other who had his head tipped back and a simple on his face. He would take the outbound metro any day, any where, to see the boy he loves smile like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>karlnap nation I am back!!!!!!<br/>in two weeks I'm posting my next one shot which is a short and sweet karlnap fic and then after that might I say some sleepy bois......hmmm<br/>Leave me a comment &gt;:)))))<br/>see ya on the flip side</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>